


I think a celebration is in order

by killunary



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, I shouldn't let myself get so upset cuz these ashy ass negroes pulled, calling for us to support more darkskinned black women go up for that, like I'm this close to wishin natural selection takes them out., like let me find out these same niggas steady denouncing colorism and, ponytail bitch who won't ever be black so she tans the fuck outta her skin, this same shit Mani dropped Love Lies but it's still so fuckin frustrating, to make herself feel black meanwhile Mani is an AUTHENTIC black woman, who I'm hoping and praying dethrones her ass. Can't stand these niggas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Ben couldn’t be any more grateful to Uma.





	I think a celebration is in order

**Author's Note:**

> I need y'all to never forget that this is Normani's world and us peasants are all simply living in it. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Initially, Uma doesn’t give much thought to catching Celia with Carlos by her boyfriend’s locker, Celia making eye contact with the cecaelia before she was within a few feet of the duo, the younger girl quickly looking back at Carlos who had his back to her, Carlos going stiff before glancing over his shoulder and looking right at her. Uma had been able to hear a faintly said “We’ll talk more later” from Celia when she’d arrived, Celia not even greeting Uma and dashing away in the opposite direction, Uma’s eyebrows furrowed as she blinked after the girl.

“What the hell was that all about?” Uma says, a frown on her full lips as she glimpsed up at the taller boy.

Carlos let out an awkward laugh, smile just as awkward. “O-Oh! Celia was just asking if I could tutor her. She’s having a trouble in a couple of her classes.”

Uma narrows her eyes in suspicion at the boy with a strong affinity for dogs. What always gave Carlos away to the fact that he was being untruthful was his habit of reaching up and scratching his ear when he was in the midst of lying, which for some reason, the boy hadn’t done and if a requirement for surviving on the isle wasn’t being able to tell when someone was and wasn’t lying, she’d believe Carlos was telling the truth but as an isle girl at heart, she couldn’t let herself be as foolish to think the truth had left his lips. But despite being lied to by Carlos for the first time, Uma still kisses the corner of his mouth.

Running into Carlos at the library a few days later had been an accident but an accident Uma welcomed because she wouldn’t have been able to see him sitting with Ben and Evie at a table if she hadn’t come to the library to check out some books she needed for a paper that was due in a few weeks, the attractive sea witch staring closely at Ben’s lips in an attempt to read them. But then Ben’s lips stopped moving and he glances up, locking eyes with her, Evie and Carlos looking over their respective shoulder at her moments later, Uma cursing herself internally for failing to be inconspicuous. When Carlos waved at her, Uma squinted her eyes at him in response, now more than sure that something was going on, the fact that she wasn’t in the know about it making her bristle with irritation.

Audrey was out shopping, the princess having been able to convince Gil with ease but fell back on her charms to coax Harry into joining them and had been successful.

“Did you want me to swipe you a cute purse or anything, Uma?” Audrey had said, a smiling Gil standing behind her while Harry was standing behind the smiley pirate with a scowl on his face.

Seeing Harry sulk made the corners of Uma’s lips twitch in amusement, her first mate frowning down at his hook. Audrey had more sway over her loyal friend than he let on. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks, though.”

Audrey smiled at her. “Okay then! Come on, boys.”

Uma grinned at the sound of Harry groaning as he followed Gil and Audrey out the door.

Studying hadn’t been Uma’s objective when she invited Carlos over to her dorm, the beauty’s real objective being to shake out of him the reason why he’d been acting so strange lately. They’d been on her bed, having not said a single word to each other, Uma more than sure that Carlos was genuinely engrossed in reading the textbook in his lap while she’d intentionally kept herself on the same page as she waited for the perfect moment to begin interrogating her boyfriend. Well, it was now or never. Closing her book and setting it aside, Uma crawled over toward an oblivious Carlos, picking his textbook up from his lap before throwing it aside and pushing a startled Carlos down on his back.

Carlos could already feel perspiration leaking from every pore of his body, swallowing as he stared up at his girlfriend. He had a feeling he knew why he was currently in this situation, prepping to deflect any and all of Uma’s incoming questions. All he had to do to successfully keep from spilling the beans is focus on the perfection that was her face and not how nervous her being this close to him made him feel.

She’d find Carlos being red in the face right now cute if she weren’t on a mission to get him give her the answers she wanted. “What’s been going on with you lately, pup?” The pirate captain glares down at him. “And don’t even think about lying to me because you may have been born and raised on the isle but you can’t lie for shit.”

There was no use in denying that obvious truth, even Evie playfully teasing him about how horrible of a liar he was. He was glad Uma was in sweatpants, always finding her shapely legs and thick thighs to be distracting, especially in skirts and shorts. “Hm? Nothing’s been going on with me, Uma.”

Uma glowered at him. He really went and dismissed her warning not to lie to her. “Didn’t I just say to not fuckin lie to me?” Uma gasps, blinking, mind now having completely processed that Carlos had flipped their bodies over and it was now her who was flat on her back, her breaths coming out far quicker as Carlos loomed above her.

Carlos thinks him panicking is the reason why he’d done the unexpected and turned the tables on Uma, unused to the reins of dominance being in his hands. “Can you just trust me, Uma?”

His eyes are so sincere and he’s looking like such a damn puppy, despite having just flipped her over on her back that Uma can’t help but sigh in defeat, rolling her eyes as she says begrudgingly, “Fine.”

Carlos smiles sweetly, dipping his head down to peck the girl’s lips. “Thanks. It’ll all make sense tomorrow. I promise.”

Her lips parted, blinking up at him. Tomorrow? What was tomorrow?

Uma had been resistant when Carlos dropped by her dorm after school the next day with a beautiful dress she suspected was handcrafted by Evie, rolling her eyes when the boy of her affections asked her to put it on. It was only when he kissed her that she told him to turn around so she could change into it, not missing Carlos’s smile of victory as he spun around on his heel.

“How do I look?”

Carlos took the inquiry as his cue to finally turn back around, rotating around, eyes widening at the sight of his girlfriend looking so beautiful in the figure hugging, ocean blue sequined dress that stopped right above her knees, the dress complimenting her brown skin nicely. He grinned at her. “You look perfect, Uma.”

The flustered girl stubbornly refuses to say “Thank you”, believing Carlos to be undeserving of it, since at the moment, he was still hiding something from her. She opens her mouth to gruffly say that they’d better get going to wherever Carlos was taking her, closing it when Carlos approaches her, the reserved boy taking her face into his hands before gently kissing her. She’s upset that he pulls away before she can close her eyes and kiss him back, far from amused when he chuckles at the pout on her face.

Taking her hand, he says with a smile, “Let’s go.”

Uma sighs in annoyance for the umpteenth time, since Carlos had convinced her with a kiss to keep her eyes closed the entire way to their destination with Uma only being allowed to open her eyes when he specifically tells her to. If she didn’t like him so much, she’d crush his hand. They come to a stop, Uma pursing her lips.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

Uma does just that.

“SURPRISE!”

To say Uma was surprised would be putting it lightly, the gaping girl blinking as she looked at all of the smiling faces of her schoolmates, realizing that it was the Enchanted Lake that Carlos had led her to. A banner had been hung up, Uma’s wide eyes reading the words: Thank you, Uma. Uma’s sure that this is the most foolish she’s ever looked, unable to close her mouth like she wants to.

Ben is at the head of the crowd, the smiling king chuckling as he moves forward toward the spirited girl he was glad to call a friend. “Welcome to your party, Uma.”

Uma wishes she were able to instantly overcome her shock, no words escaping her mouth.

Ben looks at Carlos, politely saying to his friend, “May I?”

Smiling, Carlos hands the hand of Uma’s he was holding off to the kindly king.

Ben’s hand is in Uma’s as he turns and leads the beautiful girl to a single chair placed in front of the crowd, smiling when his friend sat down.

Uma feels several presences behind her, looking over her shoulder and up at her crew and Audrey who had surrounded the chair she was sitting in, the group grinning down at her. Uma smiles shyly at them before looking back ahead at Ben, Carlos now standing next to the king of Auradon.

Clearing his throat, Ben began, “Uma, brave, kind, strong Uma of the isle. I had no idea that I needed a wakeup call but then you kidnapped me and I realized that I could never call myself a good king if I continued ignoring the plight of the innocent children on the isle.” Ben bowed his head, remembering the conversation he had with Uma when he’d been kept on the isle against his will, the young king having been tied to the mast of her ship at the time and for some strange reason, scarcely afraid, despite his life hanging in the balance. Picking his head back up, Ben continues, “I was at Uma’s mercy on her ship and yet, I wasn’t afraid.” He looks right at Uma, smiling at her. “Would you all like to know why? It was because despite there being so much anger in her eyes, there was also so much genuine hurt. At the time, it didn’t click in my mind that the people of the Isle of the Lost were just as much my subjects as the people of Auradon. And just like hurting the people of Auradon in any way was the last thing I wanted to do, I didn’t want to hurt the people of the Isle of the Lost either and yet, I’d hurt Uma. I’d hurt her so much that she felt she had no choice but to kidnap me to get us spoiled, privileged fools of Auradon to see that we were all in the wrong but especially me, who’s the king and has a bigger responsibility than the average citizen. You wanna know the next thing that occurred to me? That I’d not only hurt Uma but all of the innocent children of the Isle of the Lost.”

Uma’s vision blurs with tears, feeling a pair of hands squeeze her shoulders, not needing to look back to know that the owner of those hands were Audrey’s.

Even though Ben’s a little ways away from Uma, he can still see the emotion on her face, smiling. “This party actually wasn’t my idea. It was the isle kids.”

Uma hears a familiar giggle, looking over her shoulder and up at a smiling Celia.

“We wanted to show our appreciation for our leader,” Celia smiles. “There’s no telling how the isle would’ve fared if you weren’t there to keep order, Uma.”

Grinning, Ben says, “To Uma.”

“To Uma!” the crowd exclaimed exuberantly.

“Thank you for opening my eyes, my friend,” Ben says, a sincere, sweet smile on his face.

Uma promises herself that this would be the only time she’d ever let herself cry in public, giggling when Audrey, Celia, and her crew move to hug her all at once.

Carlos’s is so happy that the party had went well and that Uma had been smiling and laughing the entire time that he doesn’t question where Uma’s leading him to, both teens still in the outfits they’d worn to the party, blinking when he realized that they were standing in the school lounge, it being late at night being the reason why the lights were out. “Ugh, Uma… What are we doing here?”

She can barely see his face in the dark but she can still tell that it’s handsome.

Carlos gasps when Uma shoves him down onto the couch, déjà vu washing over him when Uma climbs on top of him but what Uma does this time that she hadn’t done back in her dorm is kiss him. God, and her kiss is _rough_, Carlos flushing when he accidentally moaned, Uma giggling as she bit his bottom lip. Even before they started dating, he’d always found her irresistible and at the moment, especially so, Carlos’s hands travelling upwards to grip the girl by her waist. He closes his eyes, officially lost in her rough, bruising kisses, barely able to keep up with the furious movements of her mouth, moaning at the feeling of her tongue leaving and reentering his parted lips in a dizzying pattern.

Uma breaks away from his mouth, smirking at how breathless Carlos was, lowering her head to press feather light kisses down his jawline, fingers undoing the buttons of his dress shirt all the while. She doesn’t undo every button of his shirt, satisfied now that a fair amount of the skin of his chest was exposed, descending down to kiss his chest, even biting down and sucking on certain parts.

Carlos is speechless, panting as he watched the girl.

Licking her lips, Uma brings her head back up, looking down and smirking at the bulge in her boyfriend’s pants. Well, her work here was done. She gets up off of the boy, fixing her dress before saying with a pair of smirking lips, “See ya tomorrow, pup.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
